iWas Jealous
by MelodyOfSong526
Summary: Happens during/after iThink They Kissed and iSaved Your Life.  CREDDIE! see end of story 2 see y i wrote this. Plot: When Carly suddenly hears of a secret, she freaks out. Wait, she can't be jealous!  She doesn't like him that way!  Or does she?


iWas Jealous

Wait a minute. Sam just told me that she and Freddie _kissed_!

"What?" I asked, just to be sure. I mean, she _was_ on that laughing gas.

Then she whispered the same words.

"Me and Freddie…_kissed_." She breathed out.

"You know…" Then she made some kind of kissing noise.

I stood up.

"You and Freddie really kissed?" I exclaimed.

"Shh! Don't tell Carly." She added, giddy.

Oh my God. My two best friends kissed. Oh my God.

Oh. My. God.

* * *

So I took Sam back to my place and we hung around for a while. She didn't remember anything about her telling me about the kiss. After telling Spencer and realizing that they probably didn't kiss, I got bored. So, I decided I would ask Freddie tomorrow. You know, just to make sure. I mean, they, like, _hate_ each other! So Freddie was in the iCarly Studio the next day listening to music and singing along with it while fidgeting with something else. He's so cute…wait, what? I don't like him like that! Maybe _I_ was the one who got some weird gas…

* * *

"Freddie?" I interrupted.

He didn't hear.

"Freddie?" I repeated, slowly getting annoyed.

Still no answer.

"Girl, who cuts my hair." Freddie sang sorta low-ish. Then he started humming a bit.

I laughed a little. "Freddie!"

Then I sprayed him with something.

"Ahh!" He jumped and saw me.

"Why so jumpy?"

"'Cuz you blasted me in the head with pressurized air!"

"I was here, I know what happened." I put the bottle down.

"So how'd Sam do at the dentist?"

I shrugged a little. "Like you would expect."

"She bit him?"

"Four times, he may lose part of his finger."

"But, then," I continued. I had to ask him. "The dentist gave her some of that wacky gas…"

"Nitrous Oxide?"

"Mm-hm. And then…" I laughed a little.

He laughed a little bit too. "What?"

"Oh, she started saying, some pretty, weird stuff."

"Weird how?"

"Like, she thought her thumb was missing."

"Was it?"

"No!"

"And, um…then," Here comes the truth. I started playing with the laptop antenna. "She said that you two kissed."

There was silence. Freddie looked at me weird. I was sorta looking at him like, _"Well?"_.

"So she, really thought her thumb was missing?"

"That's so crazy." He was trying to change the subject.

"_And_, she said you two _kissed_." I was growing agitated.

"Um…I'm coming mom!" Freddie called. Ugh. Doesn't he know that that is one of the first ones in the book?

"You're mom didn't call you!"

"I heard the whistle!"

"Is what Sam said true?"

"No! I'm sure she has both her thumbs!" He held both his thumbs up. I grabbed them.

"Did you and Sam kiss?"

He tried to make a run for it. I caught him and tackled him.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Soon, _he_ was the one who pinned me down. I was amazed. My heart was beating frantically. And I'm not sure it was because of the frantic wrestling.

"Whoa! When did you get so strong?"

"Since the voice got lower!"

"Did you and Sam kiss?"

He sighed. "Okay, yes, it's true. Sam and I kissed."

"Oh my God!"

He got himself up and let out his hand to help me. I took it.

"I was bummed about never kissing anyone and, I was out on the balcony, and Sam came out and, she said she'd never kissed anyone either and then we ended up kissing!"

"Oh my God!"

"It was just one time. Except for that other time, but that might have been Sam's twin sister, I'm still fuzzy on the whole 'Melanie' thing!"

"You guys are my best friends. How come neither one of you told me?"

"We promised each other we'd never speak of it again. Oh man, I've been speaking of it again!"

"I'm calling Sam right now!"

"No! If you tell Sam that I told you she will kick me in places that should never be kicked!"

"I have to talk to her about this!"

"Then you gotta get her to tell you what happened!"

"Just let me call!"

"No you cannot-!"

"No let me call right now!"

We bickered for a couple seconds, then I gave in.

"Okay!"

* * *

Later that day, I texted Sam saying there was bacon flavored ice cream at my place. Spencer and I briefly talked about his day with those prisoners and then he left, letting Sam in as he did so.

"Alright, I'm here. Where's the bacon flavored ice cream?" She hurriedly asked.

She is easy to trick if you are talking about food. I've known her since we were 8, so I knew this was the only way she would come here.

"There is no bacon flavored ice cream!" I exclaimed.

"But, you texted-"She glanced down at her phone.

"I made it up!" I cut her off.

"But I brought my big spoon!" She held up a spoon.

"How could you-?" She cut herself off, looking at the big pants.

"What up with the gigantic pants?"

I sighed. "Listen."

"Okay."

"We're best friends, right?"

"Of course."

"And best friends don't keep secrets from each other, do they?"

"Why, what'd you do? Was it bad? Did you finally do something bad? Holy crab, I love this!"

"I didn't do anything bad!"

"Then why are you keeping it a secret, you can have your 20 bucks back." She pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"What twenty bucks?"

"That I took out of your purse."

"You, you-?" I leaned down to get my purse. I looked in there to see nothing. I said something inaudible. "Sam!"

"Well, at least it's not a secret anymore!"

"That wasn't the secret I was talking about!"

"So I can keep the twenty?"

"No!" I exclaimed, grabbing back the money and putting it back where it was to be kept.

Sam shrugged a little. I finally blurted it out.

"Why didn't you tell me that you and Freddie kissed?"

"Uhh…"

Just then, Freddie came in through the door. Oh my God, this won't be pretty.

"Hey, can I run upstairs and install these cay-"Freddie stopped himself when he saw Sam.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other. We all knew what was coming. And it did happen. Oh God.

"You spoke of it." Sam spat with venom in her voice.

"Ahh!" Freddie and Sam both sorta screamed in unison. The two ran out of the room screaming. I ran to the door.

"Leave me alone, Sam!"

"No!"

Then Sam came in with Freddie on her shoulder. Oh God.

"Ahh! Let me go!" Freddie screamed while he was on Sam's shoulder.

Then Sam dropped him on the couch, shut and locked the door, and screamed at him,

"You swore you'd never tell anyone we kissed!"

"I didn't!"

I had to end this now. I don't want fresh blood anywhere. I stepped over to Sam.

"You told me!" I exclaimed. Sam turned to me.

"I never told you any-"

"Yes you did!" I cut her off. "When you were all hocked up on wacky gas!"

"Oh."

"You know, I tell you guys everything. So, it really makes me feel like, _betrayed_, that my two best friends made out, and then-"

"We didn't make out." Sam cut me off.

"It wasn't like that."

"We just did it to do it, you know?"

"Well, I just think that best friends should be open to each other. And I just think that one of you would've told me, so I didn't have had to find out by-"I stopped midway ranting when I saw men in orange suits. I didn't quite see the name, but one word caught my attention; _prison_. Freddie and Sam both turned around. Two men looked at us.

"Hello." I spoke sorta soft.

"Hiya." The shorter one said.

"Hey." The taller guy with the tattoo on his arm waved a little.

"You're…prisoners?" I asked.

"Used to be." The taller dude said.

"And…you guys were inside the pants?" I continued.

"Mm-hm." One of them said, I wasn't sure which one it was.

"Well, you do realize that we have to call the police." Freddie said. Ugh, you don't say _that_ to escaped prisoners, Freddie!

The two men looked at each other.

"Yeah, I guess, but, uh, before you do that, do you guys got any duct tape?" The shorter one asked as he and the other man stepped forward.

Oh. My. God. There are _prisoners_ in my apartment! Oh. My. God.

* * *

Soon, the three of us were all tied up in chairs by duct tape.

"Why did you tell them where the duct tape was?" Freddie asked, sorta menacingly.

Okay, so I _may_ have shown them where the duct tape was. I'm a nice person!

"I don't know! I was _trying_ to be helpful."

"Yeah, you helped them, all right." Sam replied.

"Well, it's Freddie's fault! When you see prisoners escaping, you don't announce that you're going to call the cops. 'Well, you do realize that we have to call the police.'" I ended in a very fake male voice.

"Man, this duct tape is really strong!" Sam was beginning to struggle against it.

"I hate being restricted!" Freddie exclaimed.

"Don't worry. Soon we'll be free, and then I'll turn my back and you two can start kissing behind it!" I said sarcastically.

"We promise, no more secrets." Sam replied.

"Never again." Freddie added.

"From now on, we all tell each other everything." Sam decided.

"All right?" Freddie slightly turned his head to me. I swear my heart stopped beating for a minute. I quickly recovered.

"You'll tell me everything?" I asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah." Freddie replied.

"Swear." Sam added.

"How long was it?" I asked, curiosity now starting to kick in.

"What?" Sam sounded confused. I decided to clarify a bit more.

"How long did you guys kiss?" I clarified.

They looked at each other. They both sorta shrugged.

"I don't know." Freddie began.

"Like, 7 seconds?" Sam added.

"7, 8." Freddie finished uncertainly. He looked at me again.

"Oh." I shrugged. "And was it fun?" I sorta laughed at the end.

Sam looked at me like I was crazy. "Fun?"

"Yeah, I mean, did you guys, like it?"

Suddenly, Spencer came in.

"Carly! Where's my banjo?"

"Over there by your robot, but-"I looked down at the tape. He had already ran off to get it.

"Yeah! Whoo!" My brother exclaimed when he found it.

"Why do you need your banjo all of a sudden?" Sam asked.

"'Cuz, I was just across the street at that Armenian Bakery and I met this girl there buying some llama June so I started chatting her up and it turns out she loves banjo music!" He talked really fast and then played a little tune on the banjo.

"She's gonna freak!" He exclaimed and he left.

Well, my brother did _not_ see us here.

"Okay." I fidgeted around a little. "We've got to get out of this."

"On three?" I asked.

"One," Sam started.

"Two," Freddie continued.

"Three!" I exclaimed. We all fidgeted and the three chairs went backwards. I screamed.

"Well that didn't work." Sam pointed out.

* * *

After a while, Spencer came back all happy that he had made the girl happy, but then he realized our situation and got us out of the duct tape. He then listened to what happened and was shocked about the prisoners.

"Well, I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow, Carls." Sam said.

"Okay. Bye." I led her to the door.

"Freddie, maybe you should go to. I swear, I think your mom's calling 911." I added after Sam left.

"You want to get rid of me this soon?" He joked.

I laughed.

"No, I just don't want your mom to get freaked out more than she already is." I explained.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." He left and I felt empty inside.

* * *

The next day, Sam came over as usual. But I needed to tell her something, something that might freak her out.

"Sam? Can we talk?" I asked.

"Sure, kiddo. What's up?"

"I think I like Freddie."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Go for it."

"Huh?"

"Go tell the boy and then you two can be lovebirds."

"You're not jealous?"

"Of course not! Why would I be jealous of you two together? My best friend and a tech nub? I like the pairing, I just don't like the tech nub."

"Okay, then. But, how do I know if he still likes me?"

"He's liked you since he first saw you. Loved you, really. Don't believe me? Let's take a test."

"A test?"

"Yeah. Just answer, okay?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"When he's gone, like now for instance, do you feel…empty inside?"

"Yeah…kind of…But-"

"And when you see him, is your heart beating like, really fast?" Sam interrupted me.

"Yeah, but-"

"And do you feel warm inside whenever he's around?" Sam cut me off, again.

"I have butterflies." I admitted.

"Well, then. I don't think you like him. I think you're in love with him."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Just go over and talk to him now. I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Groovy Smoothie."

"I'll come."

"Why?"

"Sam, you're not girly, so you wouldn't know what I'm about to tell you."

"Which is…"

"You can't just go over to a guy and say directly in his face that you like him, or in this case, _love_ him. It doesn't make sense."

"Whatever you say. But when fate gives you the chance, tell him, alright?"

"Okay. Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you find out about the love stuff and all?"

"Melanie."

"Ahh. Let's go."

"Okay."

* * *

About 4 months later…

Oh my God. Freddie's in the hospital. Because of _me_. He's all broken and bruised because I didn't see a taco truck coming to hit me. So, he knocked me out of the way and saved my life. Oh my God, how could I have been so stupid?

* * *

**Okay, so, couple days ago, iThink They Kissed was on TV and i was watching it (again!). then, i started thinking 'bout the promo and how at one part, they were like is carly jealous?' then, BOOM! idea; wat if carly was jealous cuz the 2 kissed? creddie, obviously. sequel 2 come asap. DO NOT OWN iCARLY, JUST THE PLOT/STORY! review plz! :) VISIT BLOGS URLs ON PROFILE! :)**


End file.
